We Owned the Night
by Malyutka
Summary: Itachi meets her in a bar, for one amazing night. Itachi/OC lemon based in part on "We Owned the Night" by Lady Antebellum. I own neither.


It was the kind of club that anyone associated with a clan only went to if they were 'slumming it'. Itachi never would have chosen it on his own, but when Shisui and the rest of his cousins drag him inside, he keeps the grumbling to under his breath. At least here a glare is likely to be more effective; he doesn't have to worry about offending anyone. And the air conditioning, even if it isn't doing much for the temperature, is keeping the humidity of the summer night out of the establishment.

He sees the pretty redhead up on stage as soon as he enters, hears her voice (she's a mezzo, he thinks, or even a full soprano, but no, she goes too deep for that, even if she hits the high notes with the same bright clarity) and decides that if he can, he's taking her home tonight. He's always had a thing for redheads, and this one has the brightest crimson shade he's ever seen. With her beautiful voice as an added turn on… mmm, he wants to hear her scream his name in pleasure.

With his target in mind, he follows his cousins to the bar for a drink. Each of them picks something 'manly', which for Itachi comes down to a fifth of bourbon. Itachi hides a laugh when one of his younger cousins, who had ordered the alcoholic equivalent of paint thinner to try and show off his manliness, chokes and spits the whole thing out on the kunoichi sitting next to him, receiving a bloody nose for his trouble.

The girl on stage completes her second song before yielding the microphone to a pink haired girl. It takes significant will power not to rip the banshee's vocal cords out and find the redhead so that he can reinstall her on the stage.

When the redhead appears at his side and orders a Jack and Coke, he revises his opinion. He doesn't just want this girl in his bed, he needs her.

"Hello," he greets her, as she stands at his side waiting for her drink.

"Hello," she responds, turning toward him. He gets a good look at her eyes and he's gone entirely. They're cerulean blue, deep and expressive. Physically, she's everything he's ever wanted in a girl. If she turns out to have brains and a personality on top of this, he may never let her go.

"You have a beautiful voice," he compliments her.

She blushes and ducks her head, "thank you."

He reaches out and raises her chin so she is looking up at him again, "You should take such compliments as your due; I have never met another with such clarity or range."

She keeps her eyes on his although her blush darkens, "Do you often find yourself in a position to judge music?"

"It is a… hobby of mine," he responds. Only once has he done it in any official capacity, but the musical talent his mother had insisted be nurtured judges others automatically.

"Just a hobby?" Her lips quirk upwards, "Do you sing as well, or just judge others when they try?"

"I sing upon occasion," he leans into the counter.

"I'd like to hear you," she comments, "at least then I could have something to respond to you with when you compliment me." There is a mischievous smile on her face.

"Or you could sing again," he suggests instead. He does not intend to let his cousins see him sing to impress a girl.

"What are you so afraid of?"

"I am not afraid," he says, defensively. He knows when he sees the glint in her eyes that was the wrong answer.

"Then prove it," she challenges, leaning in and grinning.

Itachi knows he's trapped then, unable to not sing for her as she's demanded. He'll simply have to put more effort into ignoring his cousins later.

"As my lady wishes then," he sighs gallantly. "Any requests?"

"Consider it part of the challenge," she smirks, "pick the wrong song and you won't pick me up tonight."

Itachi knows his mouth is gaping, but he's never had a girl be so direct with him as to where a night is headed. She laughs, "Cat got your tongue?"

"You are the boldest girl I have ever met," he tells her, shaking his head.

"Would you believe you're not the first to say that?"

"I would be surprised if I was," Itachi finishes his drink and slides off the barstool, offering it to the girl.

She hops up and shoos him off, "Go on then, save us all from Sakura-chan's singing voice."

"You know the banshee?" He asks, surprised. She breaks out laughing.

"Don't let her hear you call her that," she warns him, then lowers her voice so he can hardly hear it, "apt though it may be."

"Hn," he vocalizes, then walks off, ready for this task to be done. The things he'll do to get a pretty girl to go home with him.

When he arrives at the stage he has to wait for the banshee to finish, but the chore gives him time to flip through the book and pick a song. He skims over a few obvious choices, then a few he considers based on their title's description of the girl he wants, but throws out. It isn't until nearly the end of the list that he finds a song he thinks has a chance.

The karaoke attendant looks at him in askance when the girl finishes and he hands over the book, tapping the song he wants with a finger.

The opening chords begin to play as he takes the microphone and ignores the catcalling of his cousins. His eyes instead lock on the redhead sitting at the bar, who looks like she has not a care in the world as she nurses her drink. Noticing his stare, she gives him a thumbs up as he launches into the song.

 _Closing time_

 _Open all the doors and let you out into the world_

 _Closing time_

 _Turn the lights up over every boy and every girl._

 _Closing time_

 _One last call for alcohol so finish your whiskey or beer._

 _Closing time_

 _You don't have to go home but you can't stay here._

Itachi keeps his eyes on her as he sings, watches as her head tilts as she takes in his voice.

 _I know who I want to take me home._

 _I know who I want to take me home._

 _I know who I want to take me home._

 _Take me home_

The chorus seems to make her smile and her eyes laugh as she meets his gaze.

 _Closing time_

 _Time for you to go out to the places you will be from._

 _Closing time_

 _This room won't be open 'til your brothers or your sisters come._

 _So gather up your jackets, and move it to the exits_

 _I hope you have found a friend._

She finishes her drink as a blonde walks over to her and he wonders what the girl is saying to have her shaking her head so vehemently. Then the blonde drags the redhead off the stool and into the crowd of dancers, which makes it difficult to see her.

 _Closing time_

 _Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end._

 _Yeah, I know who I want to take me home._

 _I know who I want to take me home._

 _I know who I want to take me home._

 _Take me home_

It isn't until the instrumental bridge comes that he gets his eyes on her again, as she and her two friends (the pinkette having joined them) dance closer to the stage. From below him, she shakes her shoulders and gives him a look that screams, _"you see what I do for these people?"_

 _Closing time_

 _Time for you to go out to the places you will be from_

 _I know who I want to take me home._

 _I know who I want to take me home._

 _I know who I want to take me home._

 _Take me home_

 _I know who I want to take me home._

 _I know who I want to take me home._

 _I know who I want to take me home._

 _Take me home_

 _Closing time_

 _Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end_

He finishes the song and makes his way off stage, wondering if the redhead will come to find him, or if he'll have to go find her. He already sang for her, he'd rather not dance for her as well.

"You should have sung something by Josh Groban," he hears from behind him.

"Not a fan of Semisonic?" He asks, turning.

"Oh, I liked the song and you did it pretty well, I'll give you that," she saunters toward him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Then why the advice?" He wraps his own arms around her waist.

"I would have liked to hear you sing something with the range I'm pretty sure you have," she says, then kisses him.

The kiss is soft, but the spark is evident even in the gentle contact and she pulls away before it can deepen.

"Come on, let's get out of here," she wraps her hand around his wrist and leads him out of the club.

"You are not the kind to waste time, are you?" Itachi asks as they reach the street. He switches her hold on his wrist so he can take her hand in his instead.

"No, not really. And I wasn't in the mood to go clubbing tonight anyway," she shrugs. "Your place okay? I'm staying with someone right now."

"Yes," he agrees. "Are you between apartments?"

"I don't keep an apartment," she shakes her head; "It's not worth it."

Itachi is surprised, "Why not?"

"My mission schedule typically keeps me out of the village for all but a few days each month. An apartment would be a waste of money."

"Your friends do not mind?"

"I'm never there for more than a night once every couple months, if that. Less, since sex became a part of my life," she tells him candidly. "I'd be there as often even if I was in Konoha regularly."

"So I'm just one in a string of men you're using for their beds?" He ribs her. She tips her head back to look up at him.

"You're my fuck toy tonight and I promise you'll like it," she says, and he can't help but laugh, catching the teasing look in her eyes as they pass under a streetlamp.

"Well if you promise," his voice turns low and the last word is all but purred. She seems to respond to the deeper tenor of his voice and walks a little closer to him. He wraps an arm around her and she tilts her head back, looking not at him, but peering up at the stars, almost invisible because of light-pollution.

"Think you can make me see them through your apartment's ceiling?" She asks him suddenly with a smirk and he almost swears at the painful want that runs through his body as his mind forms a new association between her and the stars. He's never going to be able to look at them innocently again.

"I think that can be arranged," he replied, pulling her tightly into his side.

It isn't long before they've reached the apartment he keeps on the edge of the Uchiha district. He lets them in through the front door and flicks the lights on. "I would offer you wine, but I get the feeling that it is not quite your speed," he comments, taking off his shoes.

She chuckles and slides her feet out of the heels with a sigh of relief, "I'll drink it, but not after whiskey."

"Would you like some?" He offers, examining her unassisted height. She's smaller than he'd first thought, barely reaching his chin.

"No," she shakes her head and steps over to him, "I don't need to be drunk for this."

She rises to her tiptoes to kiss him, this time with all the fire they'd both held back in the club. He does the polite thing and picks her up, pinning her between his body and the wall so she doesn't have to strain herself to reach his lips. She takes advantage, wrapping her legs around his hips and using her new abilities to try and dominate him. Itachi chuckles into the kiss and keeps fighting for control, letting their battle ramp up the lust coursing through their blood.

Eventually the need to breathe makes him pull his mouth away from hers, but he makes up for it by attaching his lips to her neck. He finds her pulse where her neck meets her chin and feels it speed up as he sucks at it.

"Fuck," she swears at him, her hips grinding into his. He returns the friction with a twist of his hips, drawing a moan out of her as he continues. Itachi works his way downward, until her shirt gets in the way. He tilts his head, then smirks, pulling back.

"Unbutton your shirt," he orders. She looks at him and raises an eyebrow at the command. He rests a hand against the neckline and tells her, "Unbutton it, or I rip it open."

He expects a smart comment, a tease, or even a challenge. What he _doesn't_ expect is the way her pupils dilate, the whimper that comes out of her mouth or the trembling in her fingers as she complies without argument.

Itachi grins. Oh, this is going to be fun. It's been far too long since he found someone who _likes_ being dominated. Sure, he's always in control in bed, but most girls are just going along with what he wants; they don't mind being dominated, but that itself doesn't do anything for them. Based on that reaction, dominating her will add to her pleasure.

"Good girl," he praises her, drinking in her skin, falling into a mindset he doesn't get to use often, one where he gets to take care of his bedmate. Part of that includes praising them, letting them know when they're being good and rewarding them for it. As for the rest of it…

Itachi observes her as he decides what to do. It's clear she spends a significant amount of time outdoors, but little of it without clothes; although her arms and upper chest are tan, her stomach is pale white. He places his fingers on her hips, beginning to work his way up with gentle strokes. He takes his time to find to her sweet spots, feasting on her gasps and moans, the feeling of her nails against his shoulders, neck and scalp as she clings to him. Finally, he cups her breasts through her lacy bra and her head presses back into the wall as she arches into his touch.

"More," she demands of him. He could give her what she wants… or he could make her beg for it. He's already decided it will be the second option.

"I think not," he tells her, purposefully moving his hands back down, tracing the curvature of her waist.

"Excuse me?" His little redhead glares at him. Oh, he realizes, pieces clicking in his mind. Her attitude earlier, calling him _her_ fuck toy: she spends her time dominating men in bed (and, he is sure, out of it). Having someone put her in a position of submission is new.

"Well, I could give you what you want, or I could do this instead," he smirks, running a single finger along the edge of her jeans.

"Sex, Uchiha, what happened to having sex?" She pouts at him. He barely holds in a smile at how cute she is.

"Oh little one, we are having sex," he explains. He's simply taking his time with it.

She lets out a little growl he finds adorable and tries to get down, unwrapping her legs from his hips, or rather trying to. Rather than let her get down, he presses her closer to the wall, nipping at her neck as he supports her.

"What are you doing?" She asks him, voice shaky as her neck tilts, giving him more access.

"Trust me little one," he murmurs softly into her ear, "I know what I am doing, and I promise you will enjoy it."

"You could just fuck me, right here, right now. Get our jeans off and give it to me," she's breathless as she tries to convince him, leaning into him to press her own lips to his collarbone, her hips hitching to try and stimulate him, fingers working between them to try and find his own nipples through his shirt. Itachi groans at the pressure on his hardened cock, involuntarily rocking back against her. He realizes he needs a better position, one in which she can't tempt him while he pleasures her. His control is good, but not that good.

"Patience," he instructs, then secures his arms around her, pulling away from the wall. She clings to him as he carries her into his bedroom, settling her in the middle of his bed and turning on the bedside lamp. He strips her shirt from her arms first, then unhooks her bra and pulls it down her arms without touching her breasts. As much as he tries, he can't stop from licking his lips in anticipation as he takes them in, the paleness of her skin interrupted by the light brown areola, currently puckered up, nipples straining as she shivers. Whether it's from his gaze on her, or the air conditioning he keeps at full blast, he can't be sure.

Once Itachi has her clothing removed from her upper body, he lays her back on the bed. Her eyes watch him closely as he coaxes her arms over her head, guiding her hands to wrap around the wooden bars of the headboard. His touch is gentle as he runs his hands back down her arms, then down the sides of her chest as he straddles her thighs.

"Keep your hands there," Itachi commands, "if you move them, I stop. If you are good, I give you more, understood?"

"Uchi-" she begins to protest and he raises his eyebrow. He wonders if this will work, if she'll choose to let him dominate her, or if she'll leave. He won't compromise on how this is going to work—he knows that she'll enjoy it if she'll let this go slowly—but he won't force her to have sex. If she wants to stop, he'll stop.

"I understand," she looks somewhat resigned and he frowns.

"We can stop," he offers. She looks surprised, cerulean eyes going wide. He wonders just what kind of idiots she usually goes home with if his proposition shocks her so much. No one should ever have to have sex without wanting it. It's one thing to push boundaries, it's another entirely to make someone do something they have no desire at all to do.

"No," her voice is shaky and she swallows before continuing, "I want to continue."

"Alright," he nods, "but if at any time you need me to stop or slow down, you tell me." His tone is uncompromising.

"What if I want you to speed up?" She asks, cheekily.

" _That_ is at my discretion," he smirks knowing to be teasing him she must be comfortable, "but if you are a good girl, I will consider it."

At that, she purposefully tightens her grip around the bars and raises one eyebrow. He takes the challenge for what it is and settles himself on top of her, kissing her slowly, giving both of them a chance to settle back into the mood.

It isn't long before he returns his hands to her body, working his way from her lips down, skirting her breasts, barely brushing the sides. His lips make their way down after, tracing her collarbones with his tongue before he works lower.

His hands finally make their way up to her breasts, starting with the sensitive undersides and delicate touches, pulling light gasps from her. Then he moves on, his grip firming up as he cups them both. "Beautiful," he compliments, beginning to trace his thumbs in circles around her nipples, not quite touching them.

"Please," she gasps. He grins, but doesn't relent, just moving the slightest bit closer, just a hair's breath away from contact. Just as he is about to give in, Itachi notices her hands leave the headboard and he stops.

"Uchiha," she whines.

"Hands," Itachi reminds her, waiting. She returns them to their appointed places with a pleading look and he resumes his ministrations. He watches her carefully, wanting her on the edge of disobeying before he gives in. He sees her hands flex and dips his head, taking her left peak into his mouth without warning.

"Ah," she screams as he sucks on the taunt peak, her body arching under him. He hums against her and she whimpers, body trembling against his. He uses his teeth to nip at the sensitive point before pulling back and letting the cold air of the room reacquaint itself with the now damped peak as he repeats the treatment on her other breast. As he works, a near continuous litany of gasps and moans provide encouragement with each new stimulation.

When he's decided she's had enough, he pulls back and tugs his shirt off, exposing his chest. Her half-closed eyes reopen fully to look at him and he gives her a moment to stare as her eyes rake appreciatively over his chest. Then he goes back to kissing her, this time with their bare chests pressed together. He can't get enough of the way she tastes, the way she smells, like chocolate.

Itachi shifts so that he can reach between them and undo her jeans, fumbling on the second, unexpected, button. She laughs into his mouth and he nips at her lower lip, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough that she gets the point. In response, she runs her tongue over the roof of his mouth and he shudders. Once the jeans are undone, he pushes back so he can pull them off her.

Her legs are the same pale color as her stomach and toned all over. Her feet show the same tan as most shinobi, displayed on dainty looking toes. The only clothing she has left is a lacy black thong proudly showing off bright red curls.

"You are gorgeous," he tells her, encircling her ankles, tips of his fingers touching.

"You know I'm already in your bed, you don't need to seduce me," she responds, looking down at him.

Itachi shakes his head, "I may not need to seduce you, little one, but I intend to let you know what I think of you."

He watches her blush and comments, "Consider this a service; you need to learn how to take a compliment."

"I know how to take a compliment," she tells him as he begins stroking her legs, using his blunt nails to induce her shivers. He finds the hollow of her knee and she twitches, her leg flinching upward. Itachi grabs her calf and thigh, folding her leg up and holding it in place so she can't move. Perhaps later he'll explore how ticklish she is.

"Every time I compliment you, you blush and look away," he reminds her. Then he kisses the hollow of her knee, keeping it steady although she twitches, and as he moves his lips to the inside corner, she moans. Itachi puts her leg back down, but keeps his lips there, smirking. Slowly he begins to move his mouth up the inside of her thigh, sucking harshly at her skin, nipping and then soothing the irritated skin with his tongue.

"Oh, oh, fuck! Please, Uchiha, more!" His pretty redhead swears at him the higher he goes. Yet before he reaches where she wants him, he drops back down and starts over on her other leg.

"You bastard," he feels her hands tangle into his hair and he stops what he was doing, pulling away even as she tries to pull him closer. She's crunching upward, abs straining so that she can reach him. He grips her wrists and gently removes her hands from his hair, easing her back on the bed.

"What did I tell you?" Itachi asks her.

"Damn it, Uchiha, what is your obsession with keeping my hands out of this?"

He fixes her hands, putting her arms back up and wrapping her fingers around the bars, before he responds, "You need to be dominated. This is one of the most basic ways for me to do so without pushing things much farther than a first time warrants."

"I _need_ to be dominated?" Her eyes narrow. He admits that might not have been the best word choice, but explains himself anyway.

"I saw the way you responded when I ordered you to take your blouse off," he explains, "the order -and the threat- turned you on. I am simply trying to do what will give you the most pleasure."

"This is all you'll do? Make me keep my hands off you?" She looks wary, but her look has softened from before. She doesn't look angry, just a little scared. Itachi kisses her forehead softly.

"I have a few other things in mind, but if any of them make you uncomfortable, you can tell me to stop at any time," He reassures her. He knows that she'll enjoy this if only she lets him have control.

"Okay," she agrees, biting her lip. He kisses her to stop it and teases her breasts and sides with his fingers until she relaxes under him. Once she's pliant again, he works his way back down until he's where he'd left off. He looks back up to make sure she's still obeying him, and her hands are still tightly wrapped around his headboard.

Itachi begins to tease her again, working her body back up to that place that has her swearing at him. He's pretty sure she's close when he gets back to the apex of her thighs and her legs are trembling. Yet, he doesn't dive in the way he wants to, despite the scent and dampness of her thong, no matter how easy it would be to just push it out of the way and taste her. And oh Kami, he wants to. But if he was doing this hot and fast, he'd have been buried inside her a long time ago.

"You have two minutes to touch me however you want," Itachi tells her, pulling back. Blue eyes meet his as he sets the timer on his watch and takes it off, setting it on the nightstand. She wastes a good ten seconds staring at him, then pounces, manipulating him onto his back. He lets her, throwing his head back as her lips find his neck, biting, sucking and leaving marks as she makes her way down to his pectorals. He can't help but groan as his nipples end up under her fingers and then in her mouth as she seeks to set his very blood on fire.

He has to admit, it's working. Plainly, she's no stranger to pleasing men and knows how to make one not just want, but need to fuck her. Her lips and hands work downward, but she's impeded from easily accessing his cock by the jeans and boxers he's yet to discard. And the timer beeps before she can get them fully off.

"Uck," she groans as he turns the beeping off, pouting. Still, and this both surprises and delights him, she removes her hands from him. Deciding she deserves a reward, he pulls her onto his lap and tangles his hand in her hair, whispering that she can touch him before beginning to kiss her.

The redhead responds vigorously, taking advantage of his leniency to map out his back and chest. In the meantime, he focuses his attention on devouring her lips, one hair tugging her hair to position her head as he wants it to be, the other finding sweet spots on her back. It isn't long before he finds one in the small of her back, activated by intense pressure. Her entire body presses into his, hips grinding into his, chest flattened against his, and her nails leaving raised red welts on his back as she moans for him.

It's the slight pain from her nails that makes him remember he has work to do, even as it makes him groan, a wave of hot desire flaring up to challenge his control. He turns her under him easily and her hands move to his jeans, going to push them down now that he's not sitting on them. Itachi helps her kick them off and she makes a small happy sound in her throat as she then goes after his boxers. He lets her, which eases the pressure on his hardened cock.

However, he grabs her hands before she can touch him, pulling them back up to the headboard. She obeys but pouts at him.

"You're doing so well, little one," he compliments her, voice roughened with sex, "you're being such a good girl for me."

His little redhead blinks up at him, and then grins slowly, "You finally used contractions!"

Itachi laughs at her statement, ducking his head and pressing his lips to her neck. He replies, "On occasion I can be less formal."

"This's a good one," she tells him and he kisses her, running his fingers down her body until he finds her thighs. He spreads them wide, beginning to rub circles on her upper, inner thighs.

"Oh," she gasps, pleased. He takes it a step farther, beginning to explore her outer lips with his fingers, his touch light and exploratory over her underwear.

"Please more, please more," she begs.

"What do you want, baby girl?" He asks. Now comes the fun part of making her articulate what she wants him to do. He knows her mouth is filthy, the question is; will she be able to get together the brainpower to connect all the filthy words together?

"Please, please," she moans as he keeps his fingers moving, the touch too light for the stimulation she is trying to ask for.

"Words, little one, you're good with them, now use them," he brushes his lips over her nipple.

"Fuck," she swears.

"Mmm, not just yet, pick again," Itachi is grinning by now.

"Fingers in me and mouth on me, got it?" She gasp out and he chuckles.

"Got it," he nods. Before complying with her request, he removes her underwear, slowly sliding them down her legs before tossing them away.

Finally, she is fully bared to him and the look on his face is predatory. Spread out for him she is beautiful, her hair flowing around her, ivory skin glistening with sweat and sweeter fluids, eyes hazy but fixed on him, lips bruised from passion.

He lets his next move be quick, and before she can register the movement, one of his fingers is fully inside her and stretching her open. Her response is a joy to watch, as her mouth falls open and her back arches for him, hips pushing into his hand.

For now he ignores her clit, rather focusing on the way she responds to being fucked by his fingers, adding a second and then a third when he thinks she can take it. Her entire body responds to each stroke and as his cock throbs, he debates on letting her climax now or not. All it will take is him curling his fingers or using his thumb or mouth on her clit, but he isn't sure of the best way to handle her. Any orgasm she has right now will be intense, the better question is how intense.

Then a thought strikes him, and he pulls his fingers out entirely. A new order is issued, "Let go of the headboard and get up on your knees, legs spread, head down looking back at me."

"Eh," his redhead's eyes blink open and she questions him with a syllable. He makes allowances for the headspace she's in right now and repeats the order, shifting himself to make it easier for her. When she reaches for him, he pulls her up and helps her into the position he desires, rewrapping her hands around the wood so that she can brace herself.

Then he arranges himself as he likes before he starts eating her out. In this position he can easily do so while ignoring her clit and she can see what's going on. The angle makes it feel forbidden to them both, like at any moment he will switch which hole he is paying attention to, although he has no intention of doing so.

His pretty redhead is trembling now, unable to control the shaking of her limbs. Itachi knows that it must be a struggle for her to keep position and is proud that she is.

Finally, finally he decides to turn her over, carefully repositioning her on her back. He doesn't make her hold the headboard again- there's no longer a need- but her hands return to it anyway.

"Are you ready, little one?" He asks. She blinks at him, then slowly nods. He leans down first and kisses her even as his hands apply a condom to himself. When he is ready, he pulls back, keeping his eyes on her face.

"Look at me," he orders. Her eyes meet his and he makes sure he has her attention before giving his final command of the evening. "When you cum I want you to scream my name," he remembers suddenly that he'd never told her it, and so he does, "Itachi, not Uchiha," he adds.

Then he enters her swiftly, his hand on her clit, fingers pressing hard on the nub.

She responds just as he had wanted, her orgasm hitting her suddenly and overwhelmingly, causing her body to tense up, back arching, the full strength of her muscles clenching around him. He hears a crack as his headboard breaks from her grip on it and her hands (luckily splinter free) drop to the bed. Her mouth drops open as the waves of pleasure hits, and she obeys his final order, her gorgeous voice screaming his name for all to hear. It takes significant amounts of control not to follow her over.

When she unclenches enough that he can move, he slides out, then rocks back in, his movements gentle. His redhead whimpers at the movement and reaches for him, clutching at his back as he sets a slow but steady pace. It's torture on him, because she feels so much like heaven, slick and warm and tight all around his cock, even through the rubber barrier.

When she starts moving her hips against his, hands clenching the sheets, he knows she's back and so he increases the pace, making sure that he strokes her G-spot on every thrust. It isn't long before her moans are loud again, and her hands have found their way to his back, raking strips of fire.

Her second orgasm comes along with a little help from his fingers, and she rewards him with more screams of his name. By now, his control is nearly shot and so he continues manipulating her clit even as his pace becomes punishing. Her breath comes in little keening pants as she races toward the peak a third time. This time when he sends her over he follows, his hips stuttering as he empties into the condom with a shout.

Itachi collapses beside her, breathing heavily for several minutes before he can think enough to remove and tie off the condom, throwing it away as he heads for the bathroom. After cleaning himself, he brings a warm washcloth back to clean his redhead up. The now very sleepy girl allows his ministrations without a fuss, and when she is clean, he manipulates the blankets to cover her. Cleaning off the wood fragments is his next job, although he simply brushes most onto the floor for now. He just doesn't want either of them to be stabbed in their sleep.

By the time he returns from putting the cloth back in the bathroom she is fast asleep, curled into one of his pillows. Shutting off the lamp, he climbs into the bed and wraps her up in a warm embrace. With their bodies pressed together, he follows her into sleep, sure that in the morning, they'll speak again.

She's far too precious for him to let go of so easily.


End file.
